mightymaxfandomcom-20200222-history
Max
Max, also known as Mighty Max, the Mighty One or the Chosen One, is the protagonist of the Mighty Max series. Biography Toyline A mischievous teenage boy, Max was left an old baseball cap by his (presumably) recently-deceased father. However, he discovered that it was no ordinary baseball cap, and Max was thrust into the Horror Zone. There, he survived adventure after adventure with only cryptic clues giving him the answers to defeating his adversaries. He was unable to travel back to his home world until he accomplished each task, though later stories introduced his allies Norman and Virgil and bore many plot similarities to the Animated Series. The aborted Mighty Max: Into the Battle Zone toyline featured a slightly older and more violent version of Max. Animated Series After returning from school one day, Max discovered a package with his name on it. Inside the parcel was a statue of a fowl and a message reading "You have been chosen to be the cap-bearer. Go to the mini-mart and wait for a sign, Mighty Max." Freaked out by the message, Max dropped the statue. It shattered, revealing a red baseball cap with a yellow embroidered "M" on it. Max then left the the mini-mart where he was ambushed by a Lava Beast, who had been ordered by an evil force to capture Mighty Max. Shortly after, Max met his Lemurian mentor Virgil, a 4-foot-tall creature resembling a chicken, and Norman, a ten-thousand year old Norse warrior who would serve as Max's bodyguard. Their journey began with them battling Skullmaster, an evil warlord who killed the entire Lemurian and Atlantean races, in his lair of Skull Mountain. Virgil revealed that Max must protect the key and the portals from Skullmaster, as well as maintain balance in the world. That often meant foiling alien plots and defeating evil in all forms. Max made clear his reluctance to be the Mighty One, which only seemed to get him into trouble and even greater danger. He would rather get on with being a normal everyday kid and play with his friends, but Virgil and the cap leave him with little choice. Comic Book Series Max appeared as the protagonist of The Adventures of Mighty Max comic book series. These stories introduce characters from the animated series, such as Bea, Felix, and Max's Mom, but also uses characters and ideas found specifically in the toyline. In other media The Adventures of Mighty Max Max appears as one of three playable characters in The Adventures of Mighty Max video game alongside Bea and Felix. Mighty Max and the Crystal Quest Each player plays as Max in Mighty Max and the Crystal Quest board game. The game box advertises that it "includes 6 great new Max figures in different poses!" Mighty Max: The Ultimate Adventure Game Each player plays as Max in Mighty Max: The Ultimate Adventure Game. There are four colored cardboard pawns of Max: red, green, blue, and white. Mighty Max: Super Battle Card Game Max is one of the characters featured in the Super Battle Card Game. He is the highest-valued card in the game, valued at 12. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Children Category:Animated Series characters Category:Comic Book characters Category:Figures Category:Humans